


The Romance of Tree Carving

by thatpeculiarone



Series: Profound Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Tree Vandalisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone
Summary: Cas isn't all too pleased about Dean's latest romantic gesture.(For the Profound100 Prompt: Graffiti)





	The Romance of Tree Carving

“You… you know that’s vandalisation right?” Dean heard Cas ask from behind him. 

Dean paused.

“Cas. It’s a _tree._ ”

“Yeah and the tree is _uncomfortable,_ Dean.” 

Dean huffed and turned around. Cas was standing less than a foot away from him, arms crossed and sending Dean a scrutinising glare.

“So because I decided to do something romantic, I’m now _hurting_ a _tree._ ”

“What is so romantic about vandalising or… wait… what’s the word you humans use?”

“What? Do you mean _graffiti?_ You think _this_ is graffiti?”

“Yes.”

_ “Are you serious?” _

“Yes, the tree is in pain Dean. This is a very serious matter.”

Dean watched as Cas stepped forward and placed the palm of his hand to the tree. He stared in horror as a quick pulse of light returned the tree back to it’s original state, removing the carving Dean had spent a good ten minutes slaving over. 

“There. Now the tree is happy again.”

Unfortunately… Dean was not. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a little bit over, that counts right?
> 
> Join the server! http://discord.profoundbond.net/


End file.
